


The Gangster And The Aspie

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Aspergers, M/M, Spacedogs, reverse verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: "Okay, but what if... Adam was a Romanian gangster and Nigel was an American with Aspergers?"





	The Gangster And The Aspie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hachiseiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachiseiko/gifts).



> For Lova Bird, you give the best ideas in chat. <3  
> It's just a short ficlet, but I couldn't get it out of my head.

He was coming out of the grocery store when it happened. He was bumped into, and dropped one of his grocery bags. His canned green beans went rolling, and he ducked his head.

"Watch where you're going please." Nigel muttered.

"What was that sweetheart? Can't hear you. I apologize, but who buys this many cans of fucking green beans?" The smaller man asked. He had an accent, and it made Nigel want to talk instead of backing down, so he could hear it again and identify it.

"I only eat green beans, mashed potatoes, and hamburgers. I buy a large quantity."

"Well then, you need help carrying them, big man? You have muscles, but you seem to be struggling." He said.

"That's because you bumped me."

"Yes, I suppose. Well, have a nice day. Alone." He said. He turned and started to walk away slowly, and Nigel watched him. And then he stopped.

"Are you staring love?"

"Yes." Nigel admitted.

He swiveled back around on his heels and looked Nigel up and down. He put a cigarette in his mouth, and pulled out a lighter. He lit it without speaking and took a long drag, before blowing out slowly. Nigel grimaced.

"Do you mind, sweetheart?" He asked.

"Please do not breathe in my face, I'm trying to make a decision." Nigel said.

"And what decision might that be?" He smirked.

"Whether or not to invite you to dinner. You smoke, you've got shopping to do, and you bumped into me, but... you're also very... sexually attractive. And you seem interested, judging by how you keep calling me pet names." Nigel summed up. The man laughed.

"Well sweetheart, I call everyone names, but I'm glad you think I'm arousing."

"You're aroused, I can tell." Nigel said. They both looked down and the man laughed.

"No sweetheart, I am, um... not just excited to see you. That really is the gun in my pocket."

"I... don't understand."

"I have a gun." He said bluntly. Nigel blinked and thought about his question.

"Are you dangerous?"

"Very."

"What makes you dangerous other than your weapon? You're short, and skinny."

"And know martial arts and hand to hand combat. I could take out a man twice as big as you."

"I can take you out too. I can take you to dinner." Nigel said. He grabbed the mans hand and picked up his groceries, and started to lead him away from the store.

"Where are we going sweetheart?"

"My apartment."

"I don't think that qualifies as going out. You're just going to invite in a strange, dangerous, Romanian man, with a gun?"

"I really don't believe you're dangerous without your weapon, and it will be left outside." Nigel said.

"Well- don't you at least want to know my name?!" He laughed.

"Yes, what is it?" Nigel asked.

"I'm Adam."

"I like your name Adam. Do you have hamburgers in Romania?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes some thing's are changed! Nigel eats differently, and Adam says "sweetheart" instead of darling. I figured if I was mixing up their personalities, I had to mix up some other things too. Xp


End file.
